ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Matter of Life and Death
A Matter of Life and Death is the first video album by American rock band Cypress Creek, released in 1998 by Polygram/Warner Reprise Video on VHS, Laserdisc and DVD. The video includes the full-length concert in Great Woods (currently Xfinity Center), Mansfield, originally broadcasted as a pay-per-view television special for HBO. 8 songs were also performed, but were left out on VHS, and original airing. Content VHS # "Secret World" # "Waste" # "Recovery" # "Airplanes" # "Afterglow" # "Insignificance" # "Hooked" # "Philosophy" # "Factory of Noise" # "Knock Me Down" # "A Question of Faith" # "Still" # "Drunken Foolish" (alternate lyrics) # "Box Set" # "Stones" # "Nowhere" # "Royal Pain" # "Drug Hotel" # "No Strings Attached" DVD and Laserdisc # Programme Start # "Secret World" # "Waste" # "Recovery" # Intermission #1 # "Airplanes" # "Afterglow" # Intermission #2 # "Insignificance" # Intermission #3 # "Hooked" # "Philosophy" # Intermission #4 # Road Film # "Factory of Noise" # Intermission #5 # "Knock Me Down" # Intermission #6 # "My World" # "Still" # "Drunken Foolish" (alternate lyrics) # Intermission #7 # "Box Set" # "Stones" # Intermission #8 # "Nowhere" # "Royal Pain" # "Drug Hotel" # "No Strings Attached" ; Hidden Tracks * "A Question of Faith" * "Milky Way" * "Insignificant Man" * "Wasted Dreams" CD ;Disc one # "Secret World" - 5:27 # "Waste" - 3:58 # "Recovery" - 4:30 # "Airplanes" - 5:03 # "Afterglow" - 4:25 # "Insignificance" - 5:17 # "A Question of Faith" - 6:20 # "Hooked" - 3:58 # "Insignificant Man" - 4:38 # "Milky Way" - 5:09 # "Wasted Dreams" - 4:21 # "I Can't Explain" - 5:09 # "Philosophy" - 4:59 # "No Strings Attached" - 5:18 ;Disc two # "Let It Die" - 3:51 # "A Question of Lust" - 4:36 # "My World" - 3:57 # "Knock Me Down" - 3:55 # "Factory of Noise" - 4:02 # "Drunken Foolish" (alternate lyrics) - 5:58 # "Box Set" - 6:45 # "Nowhere" - 3:44 # "Royal Pain" - 3:51 # "Still" - 4:33 # "Drug Hotel" - 3:56 # "Stones" - 6:39 # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" - 13:23 Bonus Features ** Original Programme ** Making Of ** Documentary ** Multiple Camera Angles ** "A Question of Faith" GuitarCam (Mike Sullivan) ** "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" (only on DVD and Laserdisc) ** Tour Photo Gallery ** Easter Eggs Equipment * *;Patrick Johnson ** Dusenberg Starplayer TV ** Gibson Explorer Classic White/Heritage Cherry/T Ebony ** Gibson Joe Bonamassa Les Paul (Gold Top/Black Back) ** Gibson Les Paul Reissue Cherry Sunburst ** Taylor 110E * *;Marc Anthony ** Epiphone Les Paul Special Bass ** Fender Jazz Bass ** Fender Precision Bass ** Ibanez AGB205 5-String Semi-Acoustic Bass (Dark Violin Sunburst) ** MusicMan SubRay * *;Kevin Williamson ** Fender Standard Stratocaster White Chrome Pearl ** Gibson ES Les Paul Black ** Gibson 1957 Les Paul Gold Top ** Gibson Les Paul Custom Alpine White ** Ibanez JS140 Joe Satriani Signature * *;Bill Lawrence ** Crumar Bit 01 Analog Synth ** Epiphone Les Paul SG 3 ** Fender American Standard Stratocaster Mystic Red ** Gibson Les Paul Black Beauty ** Gibson Les Paul Custom Classic Cream White ** Gibson Les Paul Custom Alpine White ** Gibson Les Paul Custom Wine Red 2004 ** Gibson Les Paul Studio Wine Red ** Gibson SG Double Neck Jimmy Page 1275 ** Gibson SG Special Limited ** Gretsch G6120-1959LTV 6-String Semi-Acoustic (Vintage Orange Kacquer) ** PRS SE Mark Tremonti Custom Vintage Sunburst ** PRS Mark Tremonti Baritone Limited Edition Charcoal Contour Burst ** PRS Mark Tremonti Signature Personnel ** Patrick Johnson: lead vocals, guitar, congas, keyboards, piano, percussion, tambourine ** Gucci: drums, percussion, steel drums, backup vocals ** Marc Anthony: electric bass, double bass, backup vocals ** Kevin Williamson: lead and rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar, Rhodes piano, melodica, backup vocals ** Mike Sullivan: keyboards, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, moog, harmonium, vibraphone, accordion, vocoder ** Bill Lawrence: lead guitar, double-neck guitar, E-Bow, pedal effects unit, lap steel guitar, saxophone, dobro, flute, harmonica, talkbox, synthesizer, backup vocals (on "Recovery", "Hooked", "Milky Way", "Factory of Noise", "Let It Die", "Drug Hotel", "Knock Me Down", "Nowhere", "I Can't Explain" and "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over") * *;Additional musicians ** Mark Gordon - drums, custom percussion ** Jeff Coffin - saxophone ** Craig Hoover - trumpet ** Jason Freese - trombone Category:Polygram Video albums Category:Concert Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Live albums Category:Patrick Johnson Five albums